Are you mad?
by HamletRapedHoratio
Summary: Superboy is an idiot at times and just doesnt know how to shut his mouth. Though perhaps his boyfriend and the 'Big olf Bat' will forgive him...perhaps. This is an old story and reviews are still appreciated. This is not to be taken seriously, it is merely a little one shot that wouldn't die.


"You're mad at me." It wasn't a question that Superboy asked, it was a statement. A statement that made a certain Young Justice member very angry.

"Of course I'm mad! Why did you have to do that in front of _him_?" Robin whirled around at the clone, his fists clenched and teeth ground. Even with his shades on Superboy could tell his boy friend was glaring at him.

Superboy ran a hand through his short raven colored hair, sighing in exasperation. He fidgeted lightly before sighing again, looking at the younger boy. "You said we shouldn't be ashamed of our relationship."

Robin's shoulders slumped slight, Superboy knew that that meant he was in shock. He removed the shades, something he only did when he wanted to stress a point. "Sup- I mean Conner, I'm not ashamed of our relationship. You should know that. It's just… why did you have to kiss me in front of half of the Justice league, especially in front of Batman!"

"… I just had to kiss you, I'm sorry." He looked down, his lips pouting slightly at being told his mistake. "When I heard that you got hurt I was so worried and when I heard you were fine I – I just kissed you."

A blush crept on Robins face, he walked over to the cloned Kryptonian, putting on his shades and holding his hand in his. He gave him an impish smile and chuckled lightly. He motioned with a tilt of his head to follow him which the other did, not having to be told twice. He followed him down the corridor till he saw the familiar door and smiled. It was Robin's bed room.

The room wasn't large, but by no means small. It held a twin sized bed, with of course, Batman sheets. Something his mentor gave him to make it feel 'more like home'. A small night stand that had on it a lamp and a few batarangs, and a table that held his lap top, printer/scanner, and a mini fridge.

Robin sat on the bed, kicking off his boots as he watched Superboy raid the fridge for sodas.

"Grab me a diet would ya?" He asked, lying down on his back, his head resting on his arms.

"Diet is disgusting." Superboy handed him the requested can, lying down next to him. "You're lucky I love you shrimp or I would never have gotten you that can."

"I am not short!" Robin snapped, taking a swig as Superboy wrapped an arm around him, placing the boys head on his chest.

"Right, your not short, your fun sized." Robin snorted, giving him a mock glare and a slap on the thigh. "Hey, I was taking back the comment."

"You're a smart ass." Robin informed him, rubbing the spot he hit gently, feeling his cheeks heat up at the small moan Superboy emitted. "God sometimes I wonder what I see in you. I mean after all you did just sign your death certificate by kissing me in front of Batman. I'm his 'innocent pride and joy robin.'"

"Let him come, he wont touch me… will he?" Robin just gave him a smirk, reaching over and giving him a kiss, biting his bottom lip softly as he pulled back. "Can I use you as a shield?"

"Absolutely not. We'll only know how he feels later, so all I can say is stay here, take a nap and we'll both face him." Robin moved away from Superboy, pulling down the covers as he slipped into bed, smiling when Superboy did the same.

"Love you Robin, even though you have a mentor that could kill me before I even noticed." Robin just chuckled, giving him a kiss before closing his eyes…

+++2 hours later ++++

Batman made his way down the hall to his young side kicks room. He had to have a talk with him about this 'relationship' with that… that… Superboy!

His eyes narrowed as he raised his fist to knock on the door, but paused. He opened the door silently, his eyes widening as he saw the boy he was just thinking about in bed with _his _Robin!

"Excuse me; I'm not disturbing anything am I?" He questioned, waking the boys up with a start.

"Oh my-!" Robin jumped up quickly, landing on his feet as he stared wide eyed at his mentor. Batman looked him up and down; he was still in his costume, nothing missing but the mask and boots.

"I see your still wearing clothes." He gave Superboy a glare, fighting a sneer. "I have thought about it, but I guess you two can date. But there are rules. No sleeping in each others rooms, naps are ok. No running off and eloping." He eyed the clone even more. "No heavy duty touching," His attention was now fully on Superboy. "You rape him, coerce him to do anything, touch him ANYWHERE he says no, and I will kill you, got it?"  
Superboy nodded his head, fear evident on his face. "Yes sir!"

"Good. Robin, I shall see you in Gotham tonight for diner. 7, be there." He closed the door behind him, smirking to himself at the happy noise Robin made.

"DO you know what this means?" Robin asked, glomping the poor boy. "We can date!"

"Yeah." He pouted. "But no sex."

**SMACK!**


End file.
